Community Assault Rifle Strategy
Assault rifles are versatile weapons which can be used in many different situations and at a variety of engagement distances. They're highly effective when it comes to dealing with enemies outside their effective ranges, by outperforming snipers and DMRs up-close as well as outranging PDWs and shotguns. Each assault rifle has a number of small quirks that make it unique, and knowing how to best utilize these quirks can help you to get the most out of your rifle. General * Try to tap-fire or use an alternative fire mode when engaging enemies at extreme distances. It is difficult to control the automatic fire of an assault rifle when engaging far-away enemies. * If you encounter a large group of enemies up close don't just try to spray and use up all of your ammunition. Assault rifles may be potent in close quarters, but it's wiser to consider your options and know when to run. You can very easily be out-paced in close quarters by PDWs, shotguns, and almost anyone with a sidearm and a quick trigger finger. * Be careful when reloading. Though most rifles have a relatively short reload, it is very possible that an enemy may catch you midway through a reload if you attempt one at the wrong time. If this happens, simply reload-cancel by left clicking. This will save your life in many a situation if you remember to. * Knowing when and where to engage a target is the key to winning a gun fight. Pacing your shots correctly and precisely will help kill an enemy a lot quicker, and preserve ammo. * No matter how you shoot with your rifle, always make sure that the shots are focused on the enemy's head to reduce the time To kill (TTK). One of the ways to make this even easier is to keep your gun pointed at where enemies commonly pop out, and especially where their heads will show up first. Especially for enemies at higher locations, you'll often see their head before they see you. * once again like with the carbines, the threat level of opposing weapons will be displayed as minor concern(lowest level) to PTE(priority target of elimination/highest level of danger posed to user). Weapon Specific AN-94 Unlocked at Rank 10, the AN-94 is unusual for its default 2-round burst mode that fires at a very high rate. * The defining feature of the AN-94 is its 1800-RPM 2-round burst mode. Learning to use it effectively is imperative to using the AN-94 well. ** One does not need to switch back to burst mode to get these bursts. The AN-94's firing mechanism is unique in that it always initially fires a 2-round burst when the trigger is first pulled. This means that in automatic mode, the first shot will act like the weapon is in burst mode, then continue to fire at 700 RPM. While you can't work around the burst delays, it is almost always recommended to stay in automatic mode, as you will get all the benefits of the burst fire mode while being able to hold the trigger in panic situations. * The AN-94 can shine at almost all ranges, though in very close quarters it is outgunned by high-rate-of-fire automatic weapons, even on burst mode. Weapon Match-Ups Anti-Weapon Strategy * The AN-94 values accuracy over rate of fire. Throwing off an AN-94 user's aim can go a long way towards preventing him from killing you. * An AN-94 player values predictability in his opponents in order to line up shots that will kill them. Try taking unconventional routes or using unconventional movement (sliding, going prone, etc.) when fighting an AN-94 user. ** Try closing the range to point-blank where the AN-94's slight delay between bursts can lead to the death of its user, especially after the July 4th, 2017 update. ** Keep moving as much as possible. Selected Configurations Close-to-Mid-Range Specialist Suggested by Blackisle3122. This configuration is optimized for combat at short or medium ranges - preferably in the area between those two. Overall, this configuration emphasizes aimed accuracy, with the Stubby Grip and Compensator working to decrease recoil while the Green Laser increases accuracy while aiming down the sight. This means that aiming down the sights at an enemy in a mid-range firefight is the most preferable situation with this configuration. However, should you find yourself in very close quarters combat, you may have trouble using this configuration since aiming down the sights at those ranges is difficult, and the Green Laser emphasizes aimed rather than hip accuracy. Medium Range Specialist Suggested by Ivan Clemente. Due to the AN-94's low recoil, it is very possible to use it as a medium-to-long range sniping weapon. However, like all Assault Rifles, its low damage per shot means that you have to consistently hit enemies in order to kill them - switching to the laser-beam accurate fully automatic fire mode of the AN-94 can aid in this. The Rifle Scope aids in spotting enemies at medium-range, whilst the Angled Grip, Compensator, and Green Laser all aid in medium-to-long range shooting. However, as can be expected, this configuration suffers heavily in close-range engagements, unless you can manage to aim with a magnified scope at very close range. Long Range Specialist Suggested by Dionysusnu. WIP Because the AN-94 can kill someone with 2 headshot bursts, this loadout can act as a sniper, if your aim is good enough. AS VAL Unlocked at Rank 15, the AS VAL features an integral suppressor and is chambered in a special cartridge. * The AS VAL fires at a blistering rate of fire for an Automatic Assault Rifle. Be very careful with your trigger discipline if engaging more than one enemy; it is very possible to waste an entire magazine on one person. ** Aim for close-quarters duels with enemies using slower-firing weapons when using the AS VAL. In this way, it can be thought of as a slightly beefier PDW. ** Do not engage opponents at mid-long range, the Val's poor muzzle velocity, high recoil when under automatic fire and the almost-uncontrollable RoF (even with Extended Magazines) will not favor the Val under such circumstances. This also apply when attempting to assassinate too many players at once. * Due to its integral suppressor, the AS VAL cannot take barrel attachments. This means it will always be suppressed. ** Use this fact to your advantage to sneak around to the enemy's back area without him seeing you on the radar. Weapon Match-Ups Anti-Weapon Strategy * The recoil, high ammo consumption and poor muzzle velocity results in the Val paying it's ranged power for better CQC performance. If detected, spraying at a middle-long range will result it's user demise. * Stay away from areas with lots of cover, notably doorways, choke-points and corridors. The Val can simply give a quick spray within those areas, almost instantly neutralizing people. * With or without the Extended Magazine attachment, the Val will suffer from constant reloads and will quickly run out of ammo in a non-Carbine and Assault Rifle environment. Selected Configurations Hipfire Specialist Suggested by Cyber627, modified by Jonasguy. This configuration is designed, essentially, for point-blank range work. Oddly for the AS VAL, this configuration sacrifices the 10 extra bullets of the extended magazine for the laser attachment. M16A4 (IN PROGRESS) Unlocked at Rank 22, the M16A4 is a burst fire assault rifle. * The M16A4 is one of the most versatile weapons in the game. ** It has a fitting combination of decent damage (if a bit low for some tastes), high accuracy, low recoil, good stability, fast camera recovery, decent capacity and reload speed, and a very usable ROF. * In close range, a single burst (3 shots) has the potential to kill a full health enemy, dealing 102 damage. ** The very high usable ROF of 900, combined with the lack of any burst delay (like the AN94), dramatically increases the CQC potential. ** It can take out enemies in no time with less ammunition used. * Medium range performance is excellent, this may be the M16A4's main strength. ** The bursts are very accurate, due to a combination of a very fast camera recovery, which makes aiming for the next shot (or burst) much easier, and low recoil, which makes it easier for the shots to hit their intended target. ** If used correctly, multiple consecutive bursts are able to hit the target at medium range reliably * At longer ranges, switching to semi-auto allows the user to fully take advantage of the low recoil, fast camera recovery, and high stability to act as a counter sniper in certain conditions. ** Follow up shots are easy to make. ** However, the M16A4 requires 5 shots for a longer range kill (minimum damage: 24), which hinders its long range performance. ** With good optics, the M16A4 is able to make consistent headshots in longer ranges. * Do be wary of the fact that there is a clear possibility for the user to spray the M16A4. ** The use should consider careful shot placement at all situations. ** Bursts are possible, but less viable at long ranges. ** Fortunately, spraying with the M16A4 is significantly more accurate than spraying with other weapons. * It shines best in mid range combat, as the combination of firepower and accuracy allow it to effectively engage in a combat distance that is uncomfortably close for DMRs and snipers, and too far for shotguns, most smgs, assault rifles, accurate machine gun fire, and handguns. Weapon Match-Ups Anti-Weapon Strategy * Do seek to impede the aim of any M16A4 user, especially in long range. Due to the fact that the M16A4 need 5 shots for a long range kill, and therefore depends on fast follow up shots, throwing off the aim is crucial to taking them out at long ranges, as the M16A4 is able to accurately hit enemies at long range. * Try not to take on a M16A4 user head on, especially at close and medium range combat. Your enemy will be able to dump consecutive bursts on you very consistently (especially between 50-100 studs), very effective in medium range combat, and the M16A4 is able to kill in one burst up to 55 studs, making it a powerful CQC weapon. Ambushing a M16A4 user is a good way of surprising them, killing them before they have time to react. * Sometimes, if you keep moving when facing a M16A4 user, your opponent may potentially dump all their ammunition trying to hit you. When they run out of bullets, take that window of opportunity and kill them as soon as possible. This is mainly a CQC and mid range strategy. Selected Configurations Versatility build Suggested by 66mazda. This build combines the zoom of the ACOG Scope and attachments that lower recoil to outcompete players at medium range while aiming to close range hipfires. AK-12 (in progress) Unlocked by default, the AK12 is the first assault rifile available, with automatic and burst options. * The AK-12's automatic mode is rather slow for an AR at 700 RPM. The damage is fairly high, but is still a 4-5SK to torso or limbs. It also beats the other automatic starting weapon, the M4A1 at long ranges due to having 1 less shot to kill. * Burst Mode is faster, but can't kill a player with 1 burst like the M16A4, and has moderately high recoil. It can finish off a player with even the lowest amount of damage as a plus. * The AK has lots of ammo for a starter weapon, and can refill from most other ARs and Carbines. Running out while firing shouldn't be an issue compared to some others in its class, due to low fire rate. * The AK12 is good for new players needing an automatic rifle as well as players new to burst rifles in PF, but becomes outclassed later by more specialized weapons. Weapon Matchups M231 The M231, when it comes to assault rifles, is the ultimate answer to any close quarters contest. Its tremendous firerate and massive damage make quick work of anyone within its (albeit small) cone of terror. * The M231's recoil is extremely violent, but workable. ** Aiming down sights can be viable when aiming for the feet, as this points the gun at a player's torso and head while firing. ** Hipfire is far more stable and seems to play much more normally. * The M231 is relatively mobile with 14 walkspeed and 9.7 ADS walkspeed. Players with the M231 can repositon quickly and can usually peek corners. * Don't expect M231 players to try and tap you across wide open spaces. The M231 is almost completely incapable of any sort of damage outside of close range, as its recoil is so violent that it makes keeping track of a target pointless. They may, however, try to suppress you by spraying in your general direction. * The M231 has the lightning-fast reload of its family. Just because it stops firing doesn't mean that there's a window of opportunity. * The M231 will exhaust its ammo extremely quickly, but is capable of refilling off other assault rifles and any weapons chambered in 5.56. It can be starved out in a PDW or shotgun heavy environment. Weapon Match-Ups Anti-Weapon Strategy * Range is the enemy of the M231. Use it. Any weapon that can keep a steady stream of fire at distance means that the M231 user will be forced to reposition. * If forced into a close quarters fight, stay behind cover and move as quickly as possible to break away from the M231 user or cause them to make a mistake. ** Shotguns are one of the few hard counters to the M231. Drop them before they even get a chance to fire. * The M231 has the AR-15 lightning-fast reload, but when it empties its magazine (which it will) the M231 will be left open while cycling the bolt. Run the M231 dry and get them while they're reloading. ** Remember, though, that anyone using the M231 will more than likely switch out to their secondary when pressured like this. * If an M231 user needs to be killed, sometimes grenades are the only option. Rush their location with a grenade cooking, throw it, and cross your fingers. * Skilled knifers can work their way around the M231 user and end them before they even knew what hit them. * Perhaps the most reliable way to counter a M231 is to fight fire with fire. If you have the weapon yourself, then by all means go for it. ** A more feasible and cheaper alternative may be the Beowulf ECR as it can 2 hit kill or 1 tap with Hollow Point rounds and a headshot in the ranges where the M231 dominates and in many ways is the M231's equal in the battle rifle category. Category:Strategy Category:Primary Weapons Category:Community Guides Category:Assault Rifles